Pokemorphs: Pallet High
by Umbre555
Summary: Not even Pokemorphs can escape high. OPEN FOR OC'S!
1. Into Pallet!

Chapter 1 - A new era

I spit out my drink. "PALLET HIGH?!" I yelled. "Yes, Pallet High." "Why, Why Pallet High!" "Why not?" "It's so popular! EVERYONE is going to know I'm part pokemon!" I yelled. "Oh. Shit." My dad said, tail drooping down. He left the room. I sighed. 'Why oh why is my dad doing this to me?' Red ran back, holding a hat and hairspray. "Why the hairspray? My rings glow in the darkness, remember?" I said. He rolled his eyes. "But still, it'll be useful. Remember to use it. Also, could you write to me?" I picked up my hat. It was a pure black hat with a Umbreon on it. "Okay. But I'm keeping Sparky with me." I said, pointing at my Umbreon. "Fine."

"Oh, did I mention the boat is coming in ten minutes?"

"WHAT!?"

3:34 PM

I waited at the docks for the boat to come. I sighed. A kid about twelve came to me. "Hi! Are you going to go to Pallet High to?" He said. I nodded. "What's your name?" "Umbre." "Mines Ushi!" He said. "Okay... Anyway, changing the subject, what's your favourite pokemon?" I asked. "Riolu. Yours?" He asked. He looked at my hat. "Nevermind, I think I know." "Oh really? Nice detective work captain obvious." I turned at the voice. It was my childhood friend, and rival, Petaa. "Hey Eon!" He said. "I thought your name was Umbre?" Ushi asked. "Yes, but people have started creating tons of nicknames for me." I explained. I looked at his watch. 'Five, four, three, two, one...' "And we're off!" Peeta exclaimed as we ran onto the boat.

(I'm skipping the boat scene, I'll make a new fanfic later I PROMISE!)

"Wow. Just wow."

"This... is unbelievable."

"My dad lives here!" Ushi yelled. "Who's your dad?" I ask quizzically. "Gary." He said. Me and Petaa smirked. "You may not want to know who my father is." We said. "Who?"

"Ash Ketchum." Petaa said.

"Red Yami."

"Okay, the boarding school is right over... here..." I said, as I dropped the chocolate I was holding. It looked like a freaking MANSION! "Yeez, NOT what I was expecting..." Ushi yelled. "You took the words right out of my mouth..." Peeta said. "The feelings mutual..." I said. A girl walked up to the school. "Jesus Christ..." She said, dropping her bag. Many people behind us were giving their own astonished gazes and gasps.

"Holy-"

"Oh. My. God."

"The pampflet wasn't lying..."

"Who has the money to?"

We walked into the school. It was PACKED! People and Pokemon were running around in the built in PARK, people swam in the giant pool, inside one of the many APARTMENTS, I refuse to call them rooms, their fucking HUGE! In one of the buildings a receptionist started marking off names, giving out keys and timetables. "There's our stop!" I said, and we rushed to the office. "Hello, how can I help you?" The receptionist said. (I'm already sick of calling her receptionist, she's a nurse Joy.) "We would like our rooms and timetables please." Ushi said and Joy nodded. "Okay, names?" She asked.

"Ushi Oak."

"Petaa Ketchum."

"Umbre Yami."

"Okay, your all in room 107, have a nice day!" She said as she gave us our stuff. We walked off. "Okay, were bunked with Rachel Bre, whoever that is." I said. "What class are you in?" Ushi asked. "7V. You?" I asked. "7S." He said. "But I am in your DT group!" He grinned. "I'm in 7V as well." Peeta said. Finally, we were at our room. And when I say room, I mean house. There was four rooms, each fitted with there own PC, there was a small room with a xbox and a wide screen TV, and a giant bathroom. "So... your my roommates?" A girl said, who I assume to be Rachel Bre. I recognized her from this morning. "Apparently." Peeta said. "So... Green Day Rock Band?" I asked hopefully, as I still had some achievements to unlock. "I can't believe you took it with you..." Peeta muttered as we turned on the tv. Luckily the room had the right controllers, or I would have embarrassed myself for nothing. I was singer, Ushi Drums, Peeta Guitar, and Rachel Base. "Nice..." Ushi muttered at my 100% expert. "We would have gotten gold stars, but you were playing on easy, and we still had to save you!" I yelled. I looked at the clock. "Midnight. We should go to sleep." I said. Everyone else nodded. "Night!"

The next day...

I woke up to wide eyes. I looked at Rachel, until I noticed my hat on the floor. "Shh... Don't yell..." I said. She nodded and I took my hand off my face. "Your lucky I'm like you, or you would have been busted." She said as she took off her hat. I saw a pair of Eevee ears. "We should wake the others." I said, flattening my ears and putting on my hat, she doing the same. I closed Ushi's blind. "My names Chucky..." I said. I make my ring glow for effect. "AHH!" He yelled. I ran from the room. 'I guess that went well' Rachel thought. 'It went great.' I thought back. Her eyes widened, and she started looking around the room. I giggled. 'Telepathy.' She calmed down and I put on my hairspray, covering the circle of yellow fur on my hair. I covered the markings on my arms and legs with skin colored dye that I drop into a bandage. "Lets go..." I sighed, and headed to room Y84 for my math lesson, and I kept walking across the field before realising the gigantic shortcut I could of took. I could move into the shadows! I sighed and teleported. "Umbre Yami." The teacher said. "Here!" I yell, bursting through the door. "Class, boot up your laptops and we'll begin." He said in a monotone voice. I sighed. This was gonna be a long day...

**Umbre555: Here's chapter 1 of a new fanfic!**

**Aura444: Mother of god...**

**Reviewers of all my other stories: (gasp)**

**Umbre555: Oh, come on! It's not that surprising... right?**

**You guys can change what happens in this story, send in OC's, and the like. The forum for OC's is here:**

Name:

Race: (Human or Pokemorph)

Age:

Nickname: (Optional)

Favourite Class: (Optional)

Favourite Band: (Optional)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Morph/Partner:

Personality:

Description:

Most HATED classes: (Optional)

Enemy(s):

What chapter do you want to appear in?:

If someone went up to you and started screaming in your face what would you do?: (believe it or not, this is a required question.)

You must read **ALL **chapters before you can post.

I might as well give you a demonstration:

Name: Umbre Yami

Race: Pokemorph

Age: 11

Nickname: Jimmy, Red

Favourite Class: Design & Technology

Favourite Band: Green Day

Likes: Music, Computers, Darkness.

Dislikes: Justin Beiber, Any shit music, Pokemon killers

Morph/Partner: Umbreon

Personality: Happy, sort of insulting, Emo when sad.

Description: A happy, kind of insulting Umbreon morph.

Most HATED classes: English, English, Did I mention English?

Enemy(s): Howard, Mill, Ruby, his English teacher

What chapter do you want to appear in?: 1

If someone went up to you and started screaming in your face what would you do?: Tell him to shut up. And kick him. In the balls.

**Umbre555: So that's it! Expect more fanfics in the future.**


	2. Rage Quit

Umbre555: I'm back! Sorry, I've had a very minor case of serious writers block. So anyway, a new rule with the OC's: NO LEGENDARYS UNLESS YOU HAVE A INSANLY GOOD DESCRIPTION!

The reason I say this is cause it would just be insane to have 50 Legendary Pokemorphs running around the high school. HOWEVER! If you've already sent in a Legendary OC, he'll stay in because I didn't make the rule yet. So VictiniRules basically. So anyway I'll reply to your reviews every chapter.

Georgelucasisawsome-Aww, thanks! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Aura444-...I know. You were the one that suggested the idea in the first place.

VictiniRules-I'll put in your OC, but could you make the form a bit more clearer? From what you sent me, your character only has one name, "Emeraldivesta", and, I'm sorry, but your description could use a little work.

So anyway, on with the chappie!

Umbre's POV:

"(sigh) English..." I mutter as I move to A12. "HEY UMB!" I hear someone scream. "Ushi, shut up!" I yelled, not getting how in the hell he get into the S class. "Whatever man, theirs some new kids in the school!" He said excitedly. I looked at him. "You... do know that we've only been here for a week, right?" I asked him. He shut up and I went to my class. "EVERYONE QUIET, OR YOUR ALL ON DETENTION!" My English teacher yelled. Honestly, it could of been worse. I mean, the teach isn't worse then the one at my old school, it won't be to bad...

Glacea's POV:

The leaflet wasn't kidding, this place is HUGE! Mikey looked at me. "Yeez, is this place really that big? I've seen bigger..." He muttered. "In Grand Theft Auto, maybe. But real life?" I say, still stunned. "HEY! It was GTA 4! Better than real life, awsomer than-" Yea yea, we get your point." I say. I walked to the office to get my time table. "What class are you in?" I asked Mike. "7F, you?" I looked at my time table. "Aw, damn 7V." I say. "Damnit. Alright, well, we'll be late to class if we don't go fast, catch ya later!" He yelled, and ran to a big building. "Okay, let's see... English, A12. Alright, this better not be a bad teach like my old school..." I mutter.

I spoke too soon, didn't I?

"EVERYONE QUIET, OR YOUR ALL ON DETENTION!" I hear from outside the room. Great. I walk in after some other kid, who, no offence to him, looked a little emo. "Alright, now that everyone's stopped, I'll call the roll. Cameron Bush!" She said. "Here!" someone said. I looked at him. He was wearing a normal T-Shirt and black pants. He had yellow hair and a yellow hat to match. I saw a slight wiggle of a yellow ear here and their, showing that he was a Pokemorph. (A/N Guys, this has to stop. Literally the only OC's I've been getting are pokemorph. I wanted to build up a story that pokemorphs were raee and thats why no one knew about them, but if the only characters in the story are pokemorph, whats the point?) "Glacea Shirayuki" "Here!" I yelled. "Umbre Yami!" "Unfortunately here." He said, making various people around the class laugh. I recognized him as the emo kid that walked in with me. He looks kinda weird to be honest. He has a strange tattoo on his arm which looked like a yellow circle, like a umbreon's. At this point I was certain he was a pokemorph. He looked directly at me as soon as I thought about him. It almost felt like his crimson eyes were burning into my soul. I shivered. _'Creepy'_

The rest of the roll got called out and class started.

Umbre's POV:

I think I found hell on earth, and it's called Period 1 english. The teacher, miss Jones, may as well been darkri for all I cared at the moment. Flippin DARKRI! She spent all lesson yelling at ne for no reason, throwing books, slamming doors, yelling, chucking spazzes, yelling, fangirling about Shakespeare, yelling, saying pokemon were evil, oh, and did I mention yelling?

All in all it was a pretty good double. Anyway, now it was recess. Everyone was running around, traning, eating, or heading into their rooms to play on their computers. I went over to the canteen and got a burger and went over to where Ushi and Rachel were sitting. "Yo umb whats up?" Ushi asked. "Nothing much, you?" I replied. "Nah." "Anyway, hey rach!" I said. She waved at me. "So, how was english?" Rachel asked. "If I said I found hell on earth, would you believe me?" I stated. Everyone stopped talking at that and started eating.

Ushi's POV:

The akwarkness soon wore off as I started playing my DS. "Damn." I said as I failed to beat red for the 51st time. Umbre chuckled. "I didn't even know it was possible to face him more than four times in 20 minutes. I didn't know anyone was bad enough to reach fifty one!" Umbre's chuckles soon turned into hysterical laughter. My mind went rage quit mode. " OH YEA UMBRE! WELL FUCK YOU AND FUCK THIS GAME I QUIT!" I yelled as I stormed away.

Nobody's POV:

"It's only a game, arceus damnit." Umbre said as the bell rung for period three. He had science with Mr Jackson, one of the subjects he didn't mind. As he was walking to class, he realized something: he left his phone at english! As he ran to get his phone, someone tripped him.

"Oh look, it's the emo kid. Sorry dweeb." Someone said as Umbre got up. It was Howard, the school bully. As Umbre got up howard ran off to class. Umbre sighed as he grabbed his phone and left for class.


End file.
